


edible aurebesh

by enbymegumi



Series: i dare you write a reylo story [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-TRoS, ben is a house husband, but yall don't know what happens so, for more than just macaroni, hehe, heheheheheheheh, macaroni au???, or maybe tros never existed, rey is a feral sand goblin, rey is also very hungry, you know what this could be a post-tsarito fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbymegumi/pseuds/enbymegumi
Summary: "What's that?" Rey frowns over Ben's massive shoulder, hunched endearingly over a stove that's obviously way smaller than he's accustomed to.Ben grins, stirring the pot of what seems like edible Aurebesh alphabets in a tantalising stew. "What does it look like?""Like we're having the Jedi texts for dinner," Rey snipes, but despite herself, she can't help dipping a finger into the pot just for a little taste-Ben grabs her wrist, and Rey almost lets out a whine (so does her stomach)."Patience, sweetheart," Ben leans in and kisses the dollop of stew off tip of her finger. "It's a surprise."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: i dare you write a reylo story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658746
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	edible aurebesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M00nandback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00nandback/gifts), [akatsukiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukiis/gifts).



> i asked for prompts on an ig livestream and this macaroni shit is what i got, so FINE
> 
> you asked for the macaroni, you get the slapperoni in the face with ben solo pain train (but with happy ending)

"What's that?" Rey frowns over Ben's massive shoulder, hunched endearingly over a stove that's obviously way smaller than he's accustomed to.

  
Ben grins, stirring the pot of what seems like edible Aurebesh alphabets in a tantalising stew. "What does it look like?"

  
"Like we're having the Jedi texts for dinner," Rey snipes, but despite herself, she can't help dipping a finger into the pot just for a little taste-  
  


Ben grabs her wrist, and Rey almost lets out a whine (so does her stomach).  
  


"Patience, sweetheart," Ben leans in and kisses the dollop of stew off tip of her finger. "It's a surprise."  
  


Reluctantly she withdraws, and settles at the head of the table, watching Ben swirl the pot and add all kinds of strange herbs and sauces, her stomach growling moodily all the while.  
  


She absently plucks a thought - a memory from the front of his mind - _his nursedroid, LC, images of her cooking for him, seen through the eyes of a little boy, barely ten, scrutinised closely as her robotic limbs whirred around, throwing all kinds of exotic spices into his stew._  
  


_Cooking his breakfast, his lunch, his dinner. Because neither Han nor Leia were there to cook it for him._  
  


She feels Ben tense slightly under the implications of the memory, and Rey withdraws, her heart swelling with unsaid sorrow.  
  


_It's okay,_ she hears him send down the bond. _At least I'm here for you now._  
  


And just like that, she could wait for Ben's stew all day. No questions asked.

* * *

In the next few minutes, Ben finally finishes up, scooping the floppy, edible alphabets and depositing them on a plate. He takes a curiously long time to arrange them in a specific order, before he spins around, beaming at his handiwork and places the plate down in front of her.  
  


"It's all yours, sweetheart."  
  


She looks down at the plate. And unwarranted tears flood her vision.  
  


He's arranged the alphabets to spell _"will you marry me?"_  
  


She turns her bewildered, watery gaze towards him, and that's when she realises he's already on one knee.  
  


Ben's trying to keep the warmth and hope in his eyes, yet she knows him well enough to see the nervousness in his body, feels him well enough to sense the tension in his muscles, in preparation for the possibility that she would reject him.  
  


She cannot imagine a single version of herself that would ever, _ever_ do that.  
  


Rey's hands fly up to cup his face, edible Aurebesh forgotten on the table, as she closes in on a far more precious snack.  
  


"Yes," she whispers against his lips. "Yes, I will."

**Author's Note:**

> credits to my friends who follow me on my instagram @cosmicowlcosplay  
> \- sofia (@gcldstein)  
> \- sal (@salma_studios)  
> \- theodora (@lets.prove.this.wrong)
> 
> and dedicated to my other amazing fellow reylos as well  
> \- saana (@newts.books)  
> \- macy (@newtandnifflers)


End file.
